


Picking up the Pieces

by Galrafloofandlove



Series: Sheith Angst Week 2018 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Betrayal, M/M, Sheith Angst Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galrafloofandlove/pseuds/Galrafloofandlove
Summary: Day Four: Betrayal // SoulAfter Keith willingly sides with the Galra, the group makes a desperate attempt to find him while Shiro is on the verge of panic.





	Picking up the Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> This was the hardest one of the batch to write, so it probably sucks. My apologies in advance

“Shiro, please. Pidge is doing everything she can.” Allura tried to convince him, but he was pacing around the bridge in a nervous panic. They had been caught completely off guard after a battle, and The Castle had been infiltrated by Galra soldiers, and each of the paladins were held at gunpoint until the lions could be retrieved...except Keith had spoke up.  
“Don't kill them. I want to kill them.” Keith had said with a stone cold face and uncaring tone in front of all of them. The guard holding Keith tilted his head slightly in question, not losing grip against the laser gun pressed to Keith’s forehead or the other hand holding him against the wall of the pod bay by the neck.  
“I'm not strong enough yet.” Keith said, the serious expression not fading, almost as if he actually meant what he was saying. That was what worried Shiro.  
“I'll go willingly and give you locations if you take me to a general who can train me.”  
Shiro couldn't see anybody but Keith, but he could feel the shock that set in with everyone. He heard a gasp from who he assumed to be Lance, and a gagged cough like he had been choked for making a sound.  
The guards had taken Keith away, leaving the rest of the paladins unharmed aside from a slight pain around their necks from being held up. Shiro wasn't sure why they just left. Weren't they here for the lions? To capture the paladins? Or was a willing galra hybrid fighter better than both of those things?  
And so that brought them here. Sitting on the Bridge, Coran matching star trails in an effort to find one that would agree with what Pidge and Allura were finding (When they found something, that is. For now Coran was just looking at his favorite constellations with a fond smile). Lance down was sitting down next to Hunk, trying to calm his buddy down, and Pidge trying to find any information on Keith's location with the help of Allura.  
And Shiro? Shiro was fucking terrified.  
He hadn't stopped pacing up and down the bridge since the guards left, biting on the nails on his flesh hand. Coran gave him a curious look when he saw the behavior, and Allura was trying her best to both help Pidge and calm Shiro down. She wasn't succeeding on the latter.  
“What if he was serious? Is he going to sell out the entire coalition?” Shiro said in a panicked tone, picking up the speed of his pacing so that he could walk the entire bridge in a dobosh. He wasn't actually that worried about the coalition. Sure, it was a worrying thought, but Keith was what really mattered to him right now.  
“He's not serious, Shiro. I can assure you that.” Pidge said dryly, sitting with her knees clutched to her chest and clicking away at a screen.  
“But what if he was!?!” Shiro asked, even more panic setting in.  
“Shiro’s got a point. What if his Galra side started setting in and he felt loyalty?” Lance stood up and crossed his arms from his sitting position next to Hunk.  
“Lonce!” Allura yelled, making Hunk jump.  
“What? We can't prove he wasn't serious!” Lance stood in defense.  
“Enough. Shiro’s about to collapse on the quiznaking floor.” Pidge pointed out, and she wasn't wrong.  
Shiro’s eyes were wide and he was shaking, muttering something the team wasn't even sure were words.  
Lance’s tone softened when he spoke again. “Look, I'm just saying we can't prove anything either way. “  
Allura sighed. “Even so, we can't assume until we know for sure.”  
Coran, who had stayed out of the argument all together, helped Shiro sit down on the small flight of stairs in the bridge, and took a seat next to him.  
“Don't you worry. We’ll find Keith and bring him back. I swear on my great great grandpop’s name.”  
Allura sat down on the other side of Shiro. “And he doesn't swear on his great great grandfather's name lightly.” She said softly, a little giggle glossing her tone like she had remembered something from when she was just a little girl.  
Shiro could tell they were only trying to lighten the mood, and while it did help a little bit, the beeping of Pidge’s computers and the star trails projected onto the main screen of the bridge reminded him Keith was still missing. Keith had still betrayed them.  
“Look, Shiro-” Lance sat down next to Allura, and Hunk quietly joined in next to Coran, while Pidge stayed where she was and continued searching for any information across the Galaxy. She had found Matt that way, and she promised herself she would find Keith that way. “We all miss Keith even if he's only been gone a little time-” Lance started speaking again, a tang of guilt littering his tone. “We all love him.” He motioned to Allura and she nodded, then Coran, Hunk, and Pidge made a grunting noise to agree without turning her eyes from the screen full of alien code.  
Shiro appreciated this, he really did, but they just didn't understand. He didn't just love Keith. He loved loved Keith. He felt that type of love that makes your heart flutter and your skin tingle and you stutter when you try to speak to them.  
Allura’s accent suddenly filled his ears and distracted him out of his own thoughts. “We’ll find him. And when we do, we are getting him and learning the truth straight from his own mouth.”  
A beeping sound interrupted them again. “I have lead on the location!” She shouted happily, and Allura ran over to look at Pidge’s screen, the other's soon following. Shiro let out a weak smile  
He couldn't hear what they were talking about,nor did he think he wanted to. It would probably be something like “Keith’s a prisoner” or “Keith’s hurt” and right now Shiro didn't want to hear that. He just needed to know they were going to find Keith. 

~~~~~~

The cryopod door fizzed out, and Keith started to fall forward before Shiro caught him in his arms. Keith looked up with eyes seemingly full of fear and worry, in a state of vulnerability Keith would let few see.  
They had found Keith in a cell, with parallel cuts littered across his face and major blood loss. The cypopod had picked up on a sprained wrist as well. Pidge pieced together a believable hypothesis for what happened, that being the Galra made him fight some sort of creature resulting in the cuts and other injuries.  
“S-Shi-iro?” Keith managed to choke out, the effects of the cryopod affecting his movement. He just let Shiro hold him after he tried to stand up and nearly fell flat on his face again.  
Shiro gave him a warm smile. “I'm right here Keith.”  
Keith just nodded and buried his head in Shiro's chest. 

They didn't need an explanation right now. All he needed was Keith, and he was right there in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://galrafloofandlove.tumblr.com)! || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GalraFloof)


End file.
